Un goût de cendre
by Griseldis
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que ça fait, général, d'être marié à dame Mulan ?"


_Écrit pour la **82ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Gris**. Pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un MP !_

 _Disclaimer : Mulan appartient à Disney, du moins cette version de l'histoire de Mulan.  
_

* * *

.

 **Un goût de cendre**

.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, général, d'être marié à dame Mulan ? »

Shang fronce le sourcil et, presque rhabillé, se tourne désapprobateur vers Héron qui étale avec une innocence calculée son corps d'adolescent sur le tissu moiré de la soie.

Mais Héron, qui dans d'autres circonstances n'aurait même pas le droit de lever les yeux sur lui le regarde avec une insouciance narquoise, bien certain de la faveur de son maître. Shang déteste deviner qu'on a lu en lui comme dans un livre, les années à naviguer dans les méandres boueux de la cour impériale n'ayant pas pu lui apprendre à dissimuler sa vraie nature, qui est foncièrement honnête.

Il sait que seule la faveur d'un empereur maintenant très vieux et surtout l'extraordinaire prestige dont son épouse jouit auprès de l'héritier du trône et de la population en général empêche qu'il ait été relégué aux lointaines terres du Nord à lutter le long de la Grande Muraille contre les barbares Mongols, Tatars et autres habitants des étranges contrées du lointain ouest.

Mais il est duc et fils de duc, général et fils de général et par-dessus tout, l'époux de l'héroïne de l'Empire du Milieu.

Aux yeux de tous, parfois même aux siens, ils forment un couple uni et heureux. Souvent, Shang se prend à rêver que cette comédie du bonheur est vraie, qu'il est auprès de Mulan l'époux fidèle et attentif qu'elle mérite et qu'il fait semblant d'être.

Car, et c'est la triste ironie de sa vie, Shang aime sincèrement Mulan. Il l'admire et l'estime, et souhaite de tout son cœur son bonheur, fusse au prix du sien.

Simplement, il n'en est pas amoureux. Shang a su depuis longtemps qu'il préférait la compagnie des garçons à celle de filles, et il l'a accepté, se promettant d'ignorer pour toujours ce qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse, d'épouser une fille d'une noble famille digne de lui et d'enterrer au plus profond de son cœur ce genre de désirs aussi stériles que futile.

Shang n'a jamais cru qu'il tomberait amoureux, encore moins d'un de ses soldats. Ça a pourtant été le cas, un jeune homme plutôt faible et remarquablement peu doué qui lentement mais sûrement devait s'épanouir pour devenr le plus intrépide, audacieux et astucieux des guerriers.

À l'époque de son entraînement, Shang avait senti l'amour timide dont l'entourait ce soldat, et presque malgré lui, il avait admiré son intelligence, sa discipline et son obstination. Il avait fallu longtemps pour qu'il reconnaisse à ce jeune homme le mérite réel qui était le sien, sans doute conscient quelque part que l'accepter serait lui ouvrir la porte de son propre cœur.

Et puis il était arrivé à ce village dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, dans la vallée de Tung-Cho **(1)** , là où l'armée impériale aurait dû passer et où elle était restée

Il pense à ce petit village ravagé où un jeune soldat a posé près de la tombe de son père une simple poupée d'enfant, le seul présent funéraire d'un des plus grands généraux de Chine, et le meilleur homme que Shang ait connu.

Il pense à quel point ce geste l'a touché, et il pense que c'est ce jour-là qu'il l'avait sauvé de l'avalanche au mépris de sa vie, alliant ingéniosité et courage

Shang sut qu'il avait été touché au cœur. Que malgré lui et ses efforts, Ping s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Quelle ironie.

Quelle terrible ironie.

Ce moment où il s'autorisa à toucher Ping, de lui-même, une simple pression sur l'épaule, fut le premier et le dernier moment où il devait toucher celui qu'il aimait.

Parce que Ping lui fut volé aussitôt. Ping lui fut arracher de la plus cruelle des manières. Ce jeune homme si fort et si courageux, astucieux, inventif, qui venait à lui tout seul d'arrêter une armée innombrable n'existait pas.

De toutes les pertes qu'il avait subies, celle-là était peut-être la pire car celle-là, personne ne pouvait la comprendre.

Shang a aimé Ping mais Mulan n'est pas lui, et il ne peut pas la désirer. Lorsqu'il se couche près d'elle, lorsqu'il touche ses cheveux noirs, sa peau de neige, lorsqu'il frôle ses lèvres rouges, il pense aux poutres noircies d'un village brûlée, à la neige si blanche où reposait des milliers de cadavres, l'armée du Nord, l'armée de son père.

Héron le regarde toujours. Il croit sans doute qu'il a été choisi pour sa beauté, son habilité au chant, sa grâce ondoyante de danseur. C'est faux, Shang l'a choisi parce qu'il ressemble à Ping, tout simplement.

Il pense à Mulan, si vive et si intelligente, Mulan qu'il a sincèrement cru pouvoir aimer, qu'il aime dans un sens.

Il pense à ce soldat sans tombe, cet homme mort sans être né, cet amour qui n'a jamais eu de corps.

Il pense au village brûlé. Il pense à l'avalanche.

« Avoir l'honneur d'être marié à Dame Mulan, » dit-il sans même espérer qu'Héron comprenne, sans le vouloir non plus d'ailleurs, « c'est vouloir toucher de la neige et toucher de la cendre. »

.

* * *

 **(1)** Dans le script que j'ai trouvé, en anglais, cela s'écrit apparemment Tung Show mais voilà, le 'show' me semblait vraiment étrange, donc…

.

 _Parce que j'ai toujours trouvé la réaction de Shang face à l'existence de Mulan totalement disproportionnée ! Oui, même en prenant en compte l'histoire chinoise, la manière dont il se comporte pour moi montre qu'il est plus blessé dans son affection que dans son honneur. Bref, j'espère que cette version de l'histoire vous aura plu !_


End file.
